


Meet the Yuuhi

by Uintuva



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Meet the Family, Uzushi0 Rarepair Events, first supernatural halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: It was beautiful out, all the trees in different shades of red and gold. The fog really added to the Halloween feel.And she was stalling.Rin's meeting her girlfriends parents...





	Meet the Yuuhi

Rin nervously danced from foot to foot in the brisk fall air. It was beautiful out, all the trees in different shades of red and gold. The fog really added to the Halloween feel.

And she was stalling.

Unable to help herself, Rin let out a loud sigh. She felt so out of place in the rich neighborhood with its enormous properties, with only her grandma's knitted sweater and worn jeans. 

But she’d promised Kurenai she’d be there. She had looked so excited at the prospect of introducing Rin to her family that she hadn’t the heart to say no. And, Rin smiled to herself, it was a Halloween party thrown by vampires. It’d be bound to be interesting. 

Heart finally little at ease, Rin pressed the buzzer attached to the foreboding iron gate. It was massive, looming more than meter above Rin with a lot of intricate detailing. 

The big gate swung open without a sound, giving Rin access to the front yard with it’s pumpkin decorated road. It was all so very pretty. Little nervous about all the noise she was making in the silence, Rin determinedly marched on towards the front door.

Just as she reached the steps to the porch the door swung open and there was her magnificent girlfriend, dressed to the nines as always but her painted lips in a wide, fanged, grin.

“I’m so glad you came, Rin! My family is excited to meet you,” Kurenai said, reaching to pull Rin into hug.

They stood a while there, in the open doorway, gently embracing. Simply enjoying being near each other and breathing in the other's presence before they were disturbed. 

“Ah! So this is Rin? What are you still doing out in the cold?” came a cheerful male voice from the door. “Kurenai, let the poor girl in. She must be freezing!”

“Ugh, dad! It’s not that cold, and we were having a moment! Go away!” Kurenai grumbled but did ease her grip on Rin, sliding her hand down to grip Rin's.

“Rin, meet dad.”

“Nice to meet you mister Yuuhi, I’m glad you invited me,” Rin said cheerfully, offering her free hand.

A brisk handshake later and Rin found herself ushered into a warm lobby light up by hundreds of candles but oddly decorated. She recognized quite a bit of the local supermarkets Halloween offerings.

“It’s awful, isn’t it?” came Kurenai’s voice, quiet against her ear as strong arms wrapped around her from behind. 

“They figured they’d make you feel welcome by using the ‘human’ decorations.”

Rin giggled a little, turning in the embrace “It’s sweet of them.”

Kurenai scoffed and dived in for quick kiss, a mere gentle press of lips.

“Time to meet my family, I guess.”


End file.
